


Gone

by TreesHaveHearts



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreesHaveHearts/pseuds/TreesHaveHearts
Summary: After the death of Splinter, Leonardo closes himself off.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroaimezoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/gifts).



The day Splinter died, Leo was undone. He wanted nothing more than to see his father, tell him how much he meant to him. He died while they were out on patrol when they returned they found their father lifeless in his room. He hadn’t been well for a few months, but his death left his sons devastated. Leo took it the hardest, although he struggled to stay strong it became harder to pretend that he was okay.

 

Leo sat up in his bed, he had been trying for hours to get to sleep. Taking care of his family was a lot harder than he thought and he never realized just how much Splinter did for them. Though they had become self-sufficient in their early teens, their father did so much for them. Creating training schedules, chore charts, making sure everyone was getting along. Leo’s brothers weren’t making things any easier. 

Leo forced himself out if his bed and walked to the kitchen. He sat at their table and rested his forehead against the cool wood. Leonardo was tired, in every way. He didn't bother looking over when he heard one of his brothers enter the kitchen a few moments later. 

“Why are you still up?” It was Donnie. Leo kept his eyes closed and shrugged. He didn’t feel much like talking and hoped that Donnie would understand and leave him alone. Instead, he sat beside him and rested his head on his hand. Leo looked up at his brother and smiled. 

Donnie’s face was covered in grease and his glasses were uneven and dirty. He looked just about as tired as himself. 

“I can’t sleep,” Leo replied after a few moments of silence. Donnie nodded and got up to get himself something from the fridge. 

“I can tell, you look terrible.” Donnie pulled out a container of strawberries and set them down in front of the oldest. Leo eyed the container before returning his gaze to the genius. 

“Want some? I’ve been up for hours and I need a snack.” Donnie chatted as he sat across from Leo and opened the plastic container.  
“I’m not hungry,” Leo replied, sitting up to rest his head on his hands. “But I can keep you company if you want.” Leo’s voice was quiet as he watched his brother eat his snack. Donnie smiled and nodded as he continued to eat. 

There was silence between them for the longest time before Leo reached out to take a strawberry. Donnie’s smile grew as he looked at his eldest brother.  
“It’s nice to see you eat something besides soup and rice,” Donnie said while popping another berry in his mouth. Leo felt his face heat up and took a bite.  
“I just don’t have the appetite for anything else,” Leo responded after finishing the fruit. Donnie nodded and pushed the container closer to him. 

“Well, I know Mikey has been freaking out. Keeps barging in our rooms crying that you don’t like his cooking anymore.” Leo ate a few more strawberries as he listened to his brother chat. “At first he was scared that you were just starving yourself, you have no idea how relieved he was when you started eating something.” Donnie’s tone became serious and Leo sighed, already knowing what was coming. “It’s been months now Leo. I know it still hurts, but you have to open up to us. You can’t lock yourself away and expect things to get better. We need you!” Donnie lectured softly, silently praying that Leo would understand. Leo pushed the strawberries away and sat up. 

“I am here Donnie. You three are the ones acting out! I don’t think you realize how hard it is making sure your all don’t fly off the handle and do something stupid!” Leo’s voice wavered slightly as he continued. “Sneaking out, disobeying my orders, I know this is hard for all of us, but at least I’m trying to keep this family together!” It wasn’t often that Leo would actually yell or raise his voice towards Donnie. Usually, communication between the two was calm and healthy. Leo had enough. Enough of his brothers sneaking out, lying to him, and just being huge assholes. 

“Well, it’s hard to keep things normal when you’re acting like a depressed little bitch.” Raph’s voice cuts in. He stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed down Leo. Raph stalked towards his older brother when Leo attempted to turn towards his, Raph roughly shoved him back against the table.  
“We’ve been tryin' Leo. We’ve been tryin’ for months! When dad died you closed yourself off from the rest of us. You’re the one that's fucked up, not us.” When Raphael finished his loud ramble Leo’s eyes were wide and brimming with tears. Donnie pulled Leo close after casting a wicked glare to Raph.  
“He has a point, Leo, you need to move on. The rest of us have.” Donnie spoke quietly as he rubbed soothing circles on Leonardo’s back. Leo went to speak, his voice cracking and failing him as he wrapped his arms around his younger brother. The two pulled away from each other reluctantly, Donnie’s shoulder had been stained with tears and Leo’s face was puffy and his eyes red. Donnie's fingers lingered over Leo’s shoulder before he grabbed the oldest by the hand, gently guiding them to Leo’s room. Leo followed silently as he tried to calm his ragged breathing. The trio entered Leo’s bedroom, usually, the eldest room was the picture of perfection, but now dust littered his desk and his bed still unmade. 

Leo laid on the bed and Donnie curled into his side. Leo nuzzled his neck, closing his eyes. He left the bed dip in but kept his eyes close. Raphael crawled in on his other side, strong arms wrapped around Leo. He could already feel himself falling asleep for the first time in what felt like years.


End file.
